Chicas rudas
by TakaRULZ
Summary: Una fiesta desastrosa hizo que Bonney se diera cuenta que el amor puede venir de los lugares y las personas más inesperadas. ¡Advertencia, este fanfic contiene una buena dosis de diversión, referencias a Glee y parejas crack!
1. Chapter 1

Pese a la buena musica que sonaba en aquella fiesta Bonney mantenía su ceño fruncido. Su club musical "Super Duper Novas" había perdido la final del concurso musical estudiantil ante el club musical de "The Blackbeard Glee Gang" quienes les habían arrebatado el premio y a modo de celebración habían decidido hacer una fiesta enorme a la cual ella había decidido asistir posiblemente por el motivo más estúpido, pero clásico existente: comida gratis. Sin embargo pronto Bonney pudo ver que la gula era una pésima consejera, pues aquella fiesta se había vuelto un reverendo disparate. La mayoría de los invitados a aquella fiesta eran unos desconocidos para ella y los que no, eran claramente un montón de estupidos que nomás habían venido a emborracharse y hacer desorden. Y para colmo, la persona que había invitado y convencido a Bonney de ir a esa fiesta había decidido dejarla plantada de ultimo momento.

Bonney suspiró furiosamente mientras se servía otra enorme ración de pastel de cereza, si iba a pasar la noche allí al menos tenía que desquitarse con la comida. Ella se hubiera comido de golpe ese pedazo de pastel, de no ser porque un chico alto y barrigón, le quitó su rebanada de pastel, procediendo a comersela de un bocado, el cual se pasó con la ayuda de un buen trago de cerveza. B frunció el seño al verlo, era Marshall D. Teach, capitan del equipo The Blackbeard Glee Gang y uno de los ganadores de aquel concurso.

\- ¡Zehahaha! ¿Por qué tan solita esta noche? ¿No quieres bailar un rato conmigo? Dejame adivinar… ¿Estas molesta porque perdiste ante nosotros? No te lo tomes en serio, si quieres puedes unirte a nosotros para la siguiente competencia. -dijo Teach con la boca aún embarrada de mermelada y migajas del pastel.

Bonney no contestó, aún estaba muy enfadada por su derrota y por el hecho de que ese tipo estuviera tratando de coquetearle, pese a ser la una de las pocas estudiantes abiertamente lesbianas del instituto no hacía más que echarle sal a la herida.

\- Vamos pastelito, seguramente necesitas algo de amor esta noche y yo puedo dártelo. - dijo Teach acercandose cada vez más a Bonney.

\- ¡Callesé puerco estúpido! ¡Tu ya tienes novia!- gritó Bonney enfadada.

\- ¡Zehahaha! ¡En la variedad esta el gusto mi pimpollito! Además creo que a mi novia y a mi nos falta una persona para un trío. No creo que le moleste que tu y yo cojamos un poco para calentarnos mientras viene.

-Lo siento, soy lesbiana. A mi me gustan las mujeres, no los hombres.- contestó firmemente Bonney.

\- Bueno, a mi tambien me gustan las mujeres. Creo que en ese caso yo también soy un hombre lesbiano... -dijo T agarrandola de la cadera firmemente, haciendo que Bonney entrara en pánico.

Subitamente, un montón de malteada helada salpicó sobre la cara de Teach, haciendo que este detuviera sus libidinosas artimañas al instante.

\- ¡Callese viejo lesbiano! -gritó la agresora de Teach, sosteniendo aún el envase de malteada entre sus manos.

Aquella chica era Catarina Devon, quien también formaba parte del club musical The Blackbeard Glee Gang y había sido campeona de artes marciales mixtas femeninas. El resto de los amigos de Teach y los invitados de la fiesta no hicieron más que reirse de el pobre campeón del club musical, cuya cara había quedado embadurnada de malteada.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Auxilio! ¡Me han atacado! ¿Por qué me hiciste eso Catarina? - decía el pobre Teach, mientras lloraba como Madgalena ante su rechazo y trataba de quitarse el helado liquido de la cara.

\- ¡Nyahahaha! Hay que ponerlo en youtube! - decía Avalo Pizarro mientras su compañero Jesus Burgess filmaba la graciosa escena con su telefono.

\- ¡Wihahaha! Seguramente se volverá un video famoso! - decía ríendose Jesus Burgess.

\- ¡No se burlen, les pudo haber pasado a ustedes!- chilló Teach enfadado.

\- ¡Por favor, te lo mereces por estúpido! - gruñó Catarina, mientras que Teach se iba corriendo directo al baño a lavarse la cara.

Bonney no sabía que decirle a Catarina Devon, jamás espero que uno de los propios miembros del The Blackbeard Glee Gang terminaría salvándola de aquel tipejo, en especial con su reputación de matona escolar y buscapleitos. Pese a lo desconcertante de la situación Bonney pensó que lo mejor sería agradecerle a Catarina Devon.

\- Muchas gracias por ayudarme, no se que hubiera pasado si... - pero antes que terminara Catarina la interrumpió.

-Hey, Bonney. No te preocupes por eso, Teach es un patán con todas, al menos que le pongas límite. Además esta fiesta se esta volviendo un desastre. Vasco se acabó la cerveza, Katakuri esta peleandose contra Cavendish por haber coqueteado con su hermana, Boa Hancock lleva media hora llorando en el baño, a Magellan le dio un ataque de diarrea explosiva mientras bailaba la Macarena y Oden esta haciendo un acto de striptease en el patio.

\- ¡Ew! ¡Que asco! ¡Me arrepiento tanto de haber venido! - exlamó Bonney disgustada ante la imagen mental de Magellan sufriendo de diarrea y de Oden desvistiendose.

\- Oye, Bonney. ¿Te parece si mejor salimos de este chiquero y vamos a comer algo juntas? Hay un restaurante de pizza a dos o tres cuadras de aquí. - sugirió Catarina Devon.

A Bonney se le iluminaron los ojos al pensar en ir a comer junto a Catarina Devon algo de deliciosa pizza, sin embargo, ella sabía que eso no iba a ser posible.

\- Me gustaría ir pero no tengo dinero. Solo traje un poco para irme en taxi. - dijo Bonney tímidamente.

\- Yo invito. Me acaban de pagar y tengo algunos cupones de descuento.

\- ¿Estas segura? - preguntó B nerviosamente.

Por su parte, Catarina Devon, agarro su bolsa y sacó un pequeño fajo de billetes y unos cupones de descuento bastante arrugados.

\- ¿Crees que esta pizza vegetariana grande a mitad de precio miente? -contestó pícaramente.

Bonney sonrió. Sin duda esa sería una noche inolvidable...

XXXX

Bueno, esto fue lo que hice en vez de dormir y festejar el 14 de febrero. Feliz día del amor y la amistad (atrasado :P) para todos mis lectores. De nuevo aquí Takka tratando de hacer AUs modernos y románticos, esta vez ligeramente inspidado en Glee (fui una Gleek hecha y derecha toda mi secundaria y sigo enfadada de el mugrero que hicieron con la trama). ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quieren más capítulos de este fanfic?


	2. Chapter 2

Al llegar a la pizzería Devon pudo ver bien porqué a Bonney le apodaban como "la tragona", pues antes de que ella se terminara de comer su primer rebanada de pizza, Bonney ya se había acabado la mitad de toda la pizza. Catarina estaba impactada por la forma desmesurada en la que Bonney se metía rebanada, tras rebanada de pizza a su boca, dandose pequeñas pausas para agarrar patatas fritas y aros de cebolla o darle sorbos a su enorme soda de fresa. El hecho a que Bonney se mantuviera relativamente delgada pese a su descomunal apetito y a su nula participación en la clase de educación física era un todo un misterio para Catarina.

\- Y dime Bonney… ¿Por qué decidiste pasar un viernes por la noche en una fiesta como la Teach? ¡Pensé que odiabas a ese idota! – dijo Catarina risueñamente.

Bonney dio otro mordisco a su pizza, el cual seguidamente se pasó por la garganta con un copioso sorbo de refresco, tras lo cual le respondió a Catarina.

\- Rachel dijo que iba a acompañarme a esta fiesta y que sería sano convivir un rato con los ganadores del concurso y pedirles consejos para el próximo concurso musical, pero al final prefirió plantarme e irse con su novio a alguna otra parte.

\- ¡Ugh! ¡No entiendo como aguantas juntarte con esa maldita ñoña! ¡Lo único que sabe hacer es poner videos vergonzosos en MySpace y hacer berrinches cada vez que pierde alguno de sus patéticos concursos de talento!– exclamó Catarina.

\- Bueno, para ser justa no es como si la bola de patanes con los que te juntas fueran menos patéticos. Al menos Rachel no pierde su tiempo lastimando a otras personas.

\- Si, pero por lo menos ellos jamás me han dejado plantada en una fiesta. Nosotros estamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas.

\- ¿Y entonces por que te largaste de la fiesta de Teach y le aventaste esa malteada? – preguntó Bonney con la boca aún llena de papas fritas y pizza.

\- Ninguno de nosotros tenemos la obligación de aguantar las pendejadas de los demás. Además ellos me han hecho cosas peores, toma eso como mi modo de venganza. – dijo Catarina sonriendo maliciosamente.

Bonney decidió no comentar nada al respecto, a decir verdad le parecía una forma muy tóxica de manejar sus amistades, sin embargo no sabía si sería buena idea seguir criticando a los amigos de Catarina, en especial después de que ella estuviera haciendole el favor de invitarle una cena entera.

Bonney estaba a punto de comerse otra rebanada de pizza cuando de repenté vió una pareja conocida acercarse al mostrador. Aquella pareja estaba compuesta por un alto hombre calvo, musculoso y de facciones hoscas y una mujer de cabello púrpura, la cual cubría sus ojos con un par de lentes de sol rosados. Eran Karasu y Betty, amigos cercanos del padre de Bonney quienes en teoría, cuidarían de Bonney aquella noche y quienes por supuesto, no estaban ni enterados de que Bonney se había escabullido a aquella desastrosa fiesta y menos de que ella estaba ahora comiendo pizza con Catarina Devon. Bonney se escondió debajo de la mesa al reconocerlos.

\- Quiero ordenar un combo de pizza de salchicha mediana, una orden de papas fritas y una ensalada mixta, por favor. – dijo la mujer al empleado del mostrador.

\- Deveríamos ordenar una pizza grande para que Bonney también pueda probarla cuando lleguemos a casa, después de todo debe estar cansada tras el festival musical y estar estudiando tantas matemáticas. – le sugirió su pareja.

\- ¿Estas seguro, calvito? – preguntó la pelimorada sosteniendo la mano de Karasu tiernamente, haciendo que el hombre alto se sonrojara.

\- Yo ... esto ... no me parece muy caro ... y ... Bonney ha sido una buena chica ... puedo pagarlo, querida. – tartamudeó en voz baja Karasu.

\- De acuerdo. Entonces que sea una pizza grande…

Mientras los escuchaba pedir su comida Bonney se mantenía oculta debajo de la mesa, temblando al pensar en el destino que ella tendría cuando aquellos dos la reconocieran. Caterina, desconcertada con la rara actitud de Bonney, se arrodilló debajo de la mesa junto a ella.

\- ¿A caso te conocen esos tipos? – preguntó Caterina.

\- Shhh… ellos se supone que iban a cuidarme mientras mi papá se iba de viaje a ayudar en un campo de refugiados. Querían obligarme a ir a una de sus reuniones ñoñas de su grupo de voluntariado, pero les dije que me quedaría estudiando matemáticas. – dijo Bonney en voz baja.

\- Ohhh… ¿Entonces te escapaste para ir a esta fiesta? – susurró Catarina sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- Algo así. – contestó Bonney.

\- Murjuju… yo no te conocía así, chica ruda. – bromeó Devon.

\- ¡Es la primera vez que me escapó! ¡Además se supone que Rachel me iba a acompañar! ¡Yo no iba hacer esto sola! – chilló la pelirosada.

Subitamente Bonney sintió como una mano la agarraba de la manga de su chamarra, estirándola y sacandola de su escondrijo improvisado.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Bonney? – reclamó la mujer pelimorada a Bonney.

\- ¿Qué rayos? ¡Bonney, se supone que deberías de estar en casa estudiando! ¿Acaso fingiste que tenías exámen para no acompañarnos a nuestra reunión? – gruñó Karasu.

\- Yo… yo… - Bonney trataba de hilar una frase coherente, pero sus nervios le traicionaban. Karasu era usualmente una persona paciente y tranquila, por lo que verlo enojado le hacía sentir un pavor indescriptible.

\- Hola, buenas noche. ¿Ustedes son los hermanos mayores de Bonney, verdad? – dijo Devon manteniendo la calma.

\- Em… no exactamente. – contestó Karasu a la adolescente, sintiendose desubicado de su respuesta.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, dejenme me presento. Soy Catarina Devon y le he estado dando asesorías de matemáticas a Bonney en la biblioteca. Llevamos un buen rato estudiando, y como recién cerró la biblioteca pensé que sería genial darnos un pequeño descanso y comer un poco de pizza juntas. Después de eso darémos un repaso final y quizá si queda tiempo ella me dará alguna asesorías de arte en mi casa. La verdad es que soy pésima en la clase dibujo y arte, ni siquiera puedo pintar fuera de las líneas cuando coloreo. Claro, si ustedes le dan permiso de que se quede conmigo esta noche. – dijo Catarina con una voz dulce y aguda.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Bonney, has estado ayudando a esta chica en la clase de arte? – preguntó Betty intrigada.

\- Ummm… si. – respondió Bonney algo insegura de su respuesta.

\- ¡Por supuesto que tienen permiso chicas! – gritó Betty entusiasmada.

\- ¿Tragiste pijamas para cambiarte? – preguntó Karasu a Bonney.

\- No se preocupe, señor. Yo le puedo prestar mi pijama si quiere. – contesó Catarina sonriente.

\- ¡Awww… la bebita de Kuma va a su primera pijamada! – exclamó Betty emocionada.

\- Muy bien, solo danos el número telefónico de tus padres y tu dirección. – dijo Karasu seriamente.

\- De acuerdo, dejeme se lo anotó en este papel. Por ahora mis padres están de vacaciones en Nueva York, pero no se preocupes, nosotras estaremos bien. Cualquier duda ya saben que vivo cerca de aquí. – dijo Catarina mientras les anotaba su dirección en una hojita de libreta que acababa de sacar de su bolsa.

\- Bien, entonces no hay ningun inconveniente. – concluyó Karasu agarrando la hojita de papel.

\- Bueno, parece que ya deberíamos ir a mi casa, quiero tener algo de tiempo para repasar con Betty y poder descansar a gusto. – dijo Catarina agarrando a Betty de la mano.

\- ¡Oh! De acuerdo, no las interrumpo. ¡Diviertansé mucho chicas! ¡Recuerden no desvelarse y lavarse los dientes antes de dormir! – dijo Betty mientras las dos adolescentes salían de la pizzería.

\- Un momento… ¿Significa que compré pizza de salchichas grande para nada? ¿Alguna de ustedes no quiere esta pizza? – preguntó Karasu a las chicas, quienes, para bien o para mal no pudieron escucharlo, pues ya se encontraban muy lejos de aquel restaurante.

Aquella noche cada vez se ponía más interesante para ambas chicas.

XXXXXXXXX

Aquí el capítulo 2 de mi fanfic, jeje.

Puse de portada un dibujo mío que subí a mi cuenta de Deviantart, jeje.

Monnie´s: El Laffitte y sus zapatos de tap fueron los culpables de que Teach y los demás ganaran. Y Boa, pues... lloraba por Luffy U_U

Rosslie: La verdad es que me encanta escribir personajes femeninos, llevaba un buen rato sin hacerlo y espero poder incluír a más chicas de One Piece como Domino y otras chicas infravaloradas (Raki, Sadi chan, Hina, etc.). Y claro que concuerdo contigo, Glee era muy buena, pero como todo lo bueno tuvo su final, aunque no precisamente como nos hubiera gustado.

PD: Por accidente lo publiqué primero este segundo capítulo en la versión inglesa del fanfic y no fue sino hasta hace poquito rato que me di cuenta que no lo había puesto aquí en español. Muchas gracias a Rosslie por los comentarios en la version inglesa de mi fanfic, seguiré actualizando ambas versiones.


End file.
